Aprende a sentir, luego ámala
by Locurita
Summary: "¿Quién?", había dicho con incredulidad a mi madre. "¿Has dicho Greengrass?". "Sí, Draco", me contestó esa vez, severamente, mi madre, "Astoria, la más pequeña de las dos. Tu padre hace muchísimo tiene este trato con el señor Greengrass, no vayas a deshonrar nuestro apellido con una negación incoherente". Post-DH. En perspectiva de Draco, narrándonos cómo se enamoró de su mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling.**

**Nota/a: **_Esta es una viñeta que tendrá continuación, aunque no sé si una o varias continuaciones, sólo sé que Draco está narrándoles encarecidamente una de mis tantas visiones de esta hermosa pareja cannon y pretende que le pongan atención. Digo una de tantas, porque la verdad es que no creo que este matrimonio con Astoria fuera arreglado. Pero en los fanfiction hacemos lo que se nos da la gana, y entre tanto imaginamos todas las posibilidades que dejó abiertas Rowling. Espero que me digan si quieren la continuación, muchas gracias por leer._

* * *

**"APRENDE A SENTIR, LUEGO ÁMALA"**

**I**

_"¿Quién?", _había dicho con incredulidad a mi madre. _"¿Has dicho Greengrass?"._

_"Sí, Draco", _me contestó esa vez, severamente, mi madre, _"Astoria, la más pequeña de las dos. Tu padre hace muchísimo tiene este trato con el señor Greengrass, no vayas a deshonrar nuestro apellido con una negación incoherente"._

Madre no sabía lo que había hecho en ese momento. Me había condenado y, peor aún, la había condenado a ella, a la hermana de una de mis compañeras de curso, con las cual había tenido cierta historia aventurera alguna noche de sexto año. Y confieso que aventurera, porque en ese entonces se suponía que Pansy y yo…

_"Pansy"_, el sólo pensar en ella me hacía recordar lo mucho que me han servido las experiencias que vivimos. Porque ella estuvo para decirme qué hacer con esto. ¿Qué hacer con esto?

Pues sí. Había terminado casado con una mujer que me era indiferente, aunque fuera probablemente la más hermosa de todas las que había visto en mi vida. ¿Qué haría con ella? ¿Qué haría con mi vida de casado? ¿Ignorarnos como mis padres se ignoraron toda la vida?

Y la primera noche fue jodidamente amarga. Ni siquiera habíamos sellado el matrimonio con un beso. Y gracias al cielo tampoco lo deseaba. Traté de contenerme y de no gritarle que tuviera personalidad, que hablara un poco más, aunque fuera para que, entre una conversación, pudiéramos sentir que no estábamos tan solos. Porque estaba seguro de que ella también se sentía sola, por más que estuviera ahí, con el corazón angustiado y latiendo cerca de mi garganta, a metros de la cama en donde se suponía que ambos dormiríamos. Éramos dos fríos cubos de hielo y ninguno daba señales de derretirse aunque fuera un poco.

_"No puedo soportarlo, Pansy",_ tuve que comentárselo aquella vez. El día después de la boda. No podía seguir en silencio eterno, no podía estar casado con alguien que parecía nerviosa pero imperturbable. Era un zombi, uno muy hermoso, de hecho.

_"¡No seas marica, Draco, te acabas de casar!",_ a veces ella hablaba de una forma tan particularmente mía, que me odiaba a mí mismo por haberle inculcado mi vocabulario.

_"Pero no sé qué hacer… Si tan sólo tuviera algo que decirle. Pero no la quiero, ni ella a mí",_ con Pansy podía confesarme siempre sin miedo a ser burlado. Ella comprendía mi manera de ser y sabía que algunas veces actuaba como idiota, como un soberbio, pero normalmente a solas con ella se me pasaba esa enfermedad razonable que venía pegada junto a mi apellido, la enfermedad que padecemos todos los Malfoy, la de tratar como el culo a todo aquel que no se lo mereciera.

_"Draco, es sólo un consejo, aprende a sentir y luego ámala", _me dijo con una voz tierna que jamás le había escuchado. Luego agregó unas cuantas cosas de manera más dura, más ella. _"No te olvides de lo que nos pasó, aprende de esos errores, no cometas los mismos. Sabes que puedes hacerlo, puedes ganártela"._

Pansy confiaba en mí y yo confiaba en su palabra. Pero ¿cómo sentir algo por ella? La que ni siquiera me decía «hola» cuando llegaba a casa. La que dormía en una habitación diferente y que se tapaba hasta el cuello con las sábanas por miedo a que le viera una mínima porción de piel al descubierto…

Sentía curiosidad día tras día, porque ella era una mujer enigmática. Comenzaba a tornarse interesante una situación que debía ser frustrante. Nos mirábamos diferente, como si los dos quisiéramos expresar lo incómodo que era vivir en una misma casa sin siquiera conocernos. Tras al menos estar de acuerdo en algo, pudimos sentirnos menos solos.

Fue una noche extraña durante la primera Noche Buena como matrimonio, en que el frío era tal, que ni la calefacción lograba calentar sus delicados huesos. Para ese entonces, al menos ya lográbamos conversar un poco más, aunque siguiéramos siendo dos extraños tratando de convivir en una mentira eterna. Ella se adentró en mi cuarto, abrazándose a sí misma, y aunque golpeó la puerta, no esperó a que le diera permiso. Yo estaba por dormirme, no imaginé jamás que la vería allí algún día. Para Navidad, mis padres harían una fiesta durante todo el día. Debíamos dormir temprano y levantarnos a tiempo para ser puntuales. Astoria, con su cabello rubio ceniza y rizado, largo hasta mitad de su esbelta espalda, se acercó mientras yo me incorporaba, sentándome en la cama, y entonces su voz me hizo pensar mil cosas con sólo una simple frase.

_"Tengo frío, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?", _estaba seria, respiraba con dificultad como consecuencia de lo mismo que la había traído hasta mí y si no fuera por la poca luz que había allí, también aseguraría que estaba sonrosada y que le daba un aspecto tierno a su figura, por la cual muchos hombres en mi lugar ya hubiesen enloquecido. Tal vez fue eso lo que la hizo decidirse a entrar a mi cuarto esa noche; mi paciencia y respeto. Porque tuve paciencia…, demasiada.

_"Seguro", _respondí en el mismo tono que ella, con cierta tranquilidad que pareció invadida en algún momento por los nervios.

Astoria se había acercado más, yendo hacia el otro lado de mi cama. Se metió dentro enseguida y no quiso mirarme, así que se hizo un ovillo y me dio la espalda. Creí que no tenía sentido que viniera sólo para hacer lo mismo que seguramente había hecho en su habitación estando sola. Si lo que buscaba aquella vez era no tener frío, estaba incorrecta con la forma de proceder. Pero no hice nada… La paciencia seguía estando de mi lado y, una vez más, mientras me mantuve en silencio, simplemente contemplándola y escuchando su respiración, ella se anunció de nuevo, pero con más decisión.

_"Abrázame",_ me pidió. No sabía realmente qué sería lo más prudente en ese instante, si negarme o complacerla. Pero éramos pareja, al menos se suponía que era lo mínimo que debíamos hacer. Así que respondí, acercándome a ella debajo de las sábanas y el edredón.

_"Claro", _fue lo que dije, sin poner objeciones ni cuestionar nada. Le pasé un brazo por encima y, de alguna manera, su mano encontró la mía y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Mi respiración chocaba justo con su nuca y su cuerpo parecía tan frágil que nacieron en mí ganas de apretujarlo contra el mío. Entonces recordé lo que Pansy me había dicho…

_"Aprende a sentir…",_ sí, no entendía igualmente hasta qué punto yo supuestamente no sabía sentir. ¿Acaso no había sufrido demasiado durante la guerra? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que era la amistad, diferenciando la verdadera como la que tenía con Pansy y, tal vez, Blaise, de la falsa, en la que me seguían varios idiotas a los cuales trataba como lacayos? Pues sí, sabía sentir, había sentido odio, pero dentro de toda la oscuridad siempre se encuentra una luz, y aunque también el matrimonio arreglado supuso un infierno, en el instante en que la abracé, mi corazón latió fuerte mientras sentía que ella dejaba de temblar gracias al calor corporal que desprendíamos juntos. "… _luego ámala"_, sí, como si fuera tan fácil.

Aunque no resultó tan difícil después de todo…

_"Gracias", _me dijo en cuanto el frío se le pasó. Pensé que se había dormido. Estuvimos mucho tiempo en silencio. ¿Qué podía suceder si ya todo eso era demasiado extraño? Pues no imaginaba poder seguir conversando con ella de algo más, hasta que volvió a entreabrir sus labios: _"Todo esto resulta tan raro… Quisiera que hubieras respondido que no aceptabas casarte conmigo"._

_"¿Y por qué aceptaste tú?", _no pude evitar preguntarlo con cierto enfado. ¿Yo debía desobedecer a mis padres, pero ella no a los suyos?

_"No tenía otra opción",_ dijo.

_"¿Y crees que yo la tenía?", _esa situación no podría salir bien, sin embargo, no habíamos levantado la voz, hablábamos casi en susurros, mientras nuestros dedos se acariciaban inconscientemente, sin que les diéramos la orden de hacerlo.

_"Creo que pudiste haber sido caballero y negarte rotundamente. Al menos de esa forma… probablemente te querría",_ eso fue lo que explicó. ¿Si hubiese dicho que no, iba a quererme?

_"¿No cuenta la intención siquiera de quererme negar?", _pregunté arrastrando las palabras mientras rozaba, sin querer, mis labios con su pequeña y suave oreja. Astoria pareció temblar una vez más y estuve seguro, en ese mismo instante, que no había sido de frío.

_"Deberíamos dormir…",_ fue lo último que dijo y simplemente me quedé despierto, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se relajaba con el pasar de los minutos y su respiración se hacía más profunda. La estaba sintiendo… ¿A eso se refería Pansy con aprender a sentir?

Luego de esa noche, le siguieron otras muy parecidas, sólo que en cada una de ellas, se agregaba un detalle más. Aunque primero me gustaría empezar hablando de la Navidad y lo que ocurrió durante ella.

Te seguiré contando, si prometes no decírselo a nadie…

* * *

**N/A**: _Ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo escribir. Aclaro que esto lo escribí hace más de un año en otra web que luego terminé borrando por decisión personal, pero ahora por fin lo voy a publicar completo. Realmente no sé si será sólo two-shot o tendrá más partes, pero lo que sí sé es que es un mini-fic y que ya estoy trabajando con la segunda parte para que la lean pronto. Besos,_

_**Locu**_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Te tomo la palabra, entonces…

Desperté recordando que Astoria muy temprano a la madrugada se había deshecho de mis brazos y me había dejado solo. Probablemente despertó y se sintió desorientada e incómoda, así que decidió irse a su habitación. Cuando intenté sacarme la cara de sueño con agua bien fría, me di cuenta de que era en vano, que lo primero que debí hacer al levantarme era meterme en la bañera y ahogarme un buen rato. Aunque no había tiempo que perder.

Mi padre tenía poco tiempo fuera de Azkaban, había sido ya suficiente que le dieran libertad condicional por actuar como Merlín manda dentro de ese desolador sitio. Lo dejaban salir a menudo incluso cuando no estaba libre, por buen comportamiento y porque era un Malfoy. Ya había cumplido cinco años de condena en ese entonces y pudo salir aunque lo siguieran vigilando, pero hacía la vida normal a excepción de la aparición, tenía el rastro del Ministerio de por vida. Supongo que se lo merecía. Al volver de la cárcel pudo hacer los últimos arreglos para mi boda. Supongo que te preguntabas por qué si era un matrimonio arreglado no nos habían unido antes. Pues eso, hasta que mi padre no saliera de prisión, mucho sentido no tenía. Los Greengrass tampoco querían ensuciar su nombre y, según me enteré, el padre de Astoria había estado un poco escéptico hacia el final, pero mi padre volvió al ruedo y lo convenció de unir a su hija conmigo. No diré que no estaba de acuerdo con su libertad, porque es mi padre de quien hablamos, pero la verdad es que siempre existió la corrupción en este mundo, y el poder que los Malfoy teníamos jamás decayó; ni antes, ni después de la muerte definitiva del Señor Oscuro.

Así que la Navidad era una fiesta propia de la familia al completo, y gente invitada tan culta y poderosa como nosotros. No podía negarme a mí mismo el estar nervioso por los Greengrass. Sería la tercera vez que los vería ya conociéndolos propiamente. La primera fue cuando me presentaron a Astoria (aunque la tenía vista por el colegio), la segunda, durante la boda. Gente amable, aunque no de lo más agradables. Unas cuantas veces antes los había visto sin reconocerlos, pero jamás crucé palabra con ellos en mi juventud. Podrían haberme casado con Daphne, de seguro hubiese sido la mejor decisión, pero creían que la mayor ya había decidido bien por su cuenta —el desgraciado de Nott tuvo la osadía de conquistarla— y no podían perder el negocio que suponía unir su familia a la nuestra.

Astoria no era una mujer tímida, para nada. Aún éramos jóvenes, aunque no tanto, como para ser conscientes de todo lo que significaba lo nuestro. Tal vez no lo soportaríamos mucho tiempo más, y sólo habían pasado unos meses. ¿Extraño, verdad? Así era la tradición, no te visitaban por un buen tiempo, hasta que la relación fuera estable. Mi relación con Astoria no era estable, ni siquiera existía… Ése era el verdadero problema.

Entonces ella bajó por las escaleras de mármol, elegante y… sensual, ¿por qué no decirlo? Con el cabello recogido, un vestido largo, blanco y demasiado escotado para mi gusto, y unos zapatos que la ponían casi a mi altura. Yo estaba listo también, vestido de negro, y dejé que me tomara del brazo para que saliéramos hacia la fiesta. Como sería dentro de la Mansión, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por tener frío, aunque fuera una época difícil con respecto al clima.

_"Disculpa lo de anoche", _musitó mientras salíamos de casa, con aquella voz armónica y equilibrada, ni grave, ni aguda. Normal y suave.

_"No ha pasado nada",_ comenté sin darle realmente importancia. No quería que comenzara a pensar que me importaba lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer. Ya le había dado demasiada atención con la mirada durante esos meses de casados y, sobre todo, correspondiéndole sus pedidos. Además, la había hecho sentir libre de sus obligaciones como esposa. Ni siquiera le había planteado que dejara de comportarse como un ente, sin hablarme, como si tuviera lepra, sin acercarse a mí aunque fuera para intentar demostrar interés en mejorar la relación, en hacerla creíble… ¡No, ya no iba a seguir con esa farsa! Contestaría como se me diera la gana… Pero claro, hay que ver hasta dónde llega un hombre a cumplir con lo que cree que hará.

Para más detalles de aquella estúpida Navidad, el día era normal, hacía frío y había nevado recientemente; todo parecía una postal con tanta nieve en los techos y las calles, y las lucecitas de colores que decoraban cada casa. Fuimos hacia un lejano espacio para poder aparecernos sin complicaciones.

Al llegar a la Mansión de mis padres todo era muy diferente. No había luces navideñas, pero sí un tipo elegante en la puerta que parecía estar muriendo de hipotermia y que se alegró de vernos llegar, porque así al menos iba a poder mover sus labios para otra cosa que no fuera castañear los dientes. El casi congelado señor nos preguntó nuestros nombres y yo recuerdo haberle enviado una mirada asesina sin responder. Ante la evidente confusión, nos dejó pasar, sin siquiera poder sonrojarse por el atrevimiento. Todos sabían quién era yo, y más en mi antigua casa. ¡No podía osar faltarme el respeto así! Sin embargo, aquella situación había hecho reír a Astoria, cosa que me pareció absurda en un principio. La miré de reojo, con el labio temblando, evitando el tener que decirle que no tenía gracia, pero retomé el camino hacia la puerta principal y traté de no mencionar el asunto. Ella se afirmó con su brazo sosteniendo el mío y rápidamente llegamos al recibidor.

No te puedo no confesar, después de todo lo que ya estoy detallándote, que sentí algo nuevo cuando ella rio por la situación anterior. A pesar de la falta de respeto del hombre, a pesar de poner cara de serio y hacerme el duro, y de sorprenderme por la risa de… bueno, de mi mujer…, a pesar de todo aquello, sentí algo distinto, parecido a una sensación de alivio, de triunfo. Quizás parecido a la sensación del calor del sol sobre la piel desnuda en un día tan frío como aquél. Pero después "ese algo nuevo" se volvió un vacío, porque no había sido yo el que la había hecho reír, sino la situación, tal vez la cara de vergüenza del tipo. No lo sé, la cuestión es que eso fue lo que sentí.

Las cosas resultaron bastante amenas a pesar de que la familia Parkinson no pudo venir ya que estaban de viaje. Pansy hubiera sido un gran apoyo, era una de las pocas personas con las que había podido hablar luego de casarme y la única que sabía mis dilemas. Pero me agradó poder separarme de Astoria y pasar el día entre otra gente. La dejé con su madre y la mía, y se quedaron charlando. Yo estuve con mi padre y el señor Greengrass, que resultaba ser más agradable sin su mujer al lado. Supongo que todos nos liberamos cuando no tenemos a las mujeres controlándonos… Yo no puedo decirte que fuera un dominado, porque principalmente no era lo que se define como "marido" con todas las letras. Dicen que hasta no consumar el matrimonio... Eso salió a relucir ya pasando el mediodía, luego de la conversación de negocios familiares, aunque nadie sabía la verdad, todos creían que ya era algo hecho, claro, pero yo sabía que no. Fue el pervertido de Theodore Nott quien comenzó con el tema. Se unió a la comitiva de hombres y me palmeó el hombro, mientras con la otra mano sostenía una copa con whiskey de fuego. Claramente sabía que hablaría demás, y así fue. Theo mencionó que a Astoria se la veía bien, que darnos un tiempo para establecernos como pareja había sido más que correcto. Sus palabras siguientes fueron: "_Se nota que la tienes bien atendida"_. Y no es que fuera por mal pensado que me pusiese alerta de dobles intenciones, era porque lo había dicho de aquella manera tan… pegajosa, que hasta me imaginé a todos ellos, incluido el padre de Astoria, visualizándonos mentalmente juntos. Y por "juntos" me refiero a "haciéndolo".

Si te parece algo bochornoso, no quieres ni imaginar lo mal que me sentó pensar en ello a mí mismo. Pero le dejé pasar esa al marido de mi cuñada, Daphne. Alcé las cejas y sonreí falsamente. También recuerdo haber mirado hacia abajo, esperando a que la conmoción hubiera pasado, porque el señor Greengrass se había atragantado y mi padre se limitaba a reír junto a otros muchachos invitados, que debían dar por hecho que lo que Nott había dicho era muy cierto. Luego de aquello levanté la vista. Astoria, a lo lejos y en su respectivo círculo entre mujeres, me miró y justo pude captar su mirada. Ella quería salir de allí tanto como yo. Aunque la cosa hubiera empezado bien, no podíamos quedarnos en evidencia, no podíamos hacerles notar que entre nosotros no pasaba nada. Esperaban que nos resultara incómodo al principio, todos los matrimonios arreglados lo eran, pero siempre, luego de días, la confianza de marido y mujer nacía. Nosotros habíamos tenido meses y la tensión que seguía rondándonos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

No te quiero aburrir, así que pasemos a los hechos porque el día fue largo; las navidades solían ser un asco antes de casarme pero en ese momento lo eran más. Astoria y yo éramos, con seguridad, los seres más infelices sobre la Tierra. Nos rechazábamos el uno al otro y ni siquiera nos compadecíamos, pero sin embargo teníamos algo en común; queríamos escapar de esa farsa, queríamos ser libres. Así que cuando la miré, me disculpé con los demás y fui hacia ella.

Mi madre me llamó grosero cuando las interrumpí y le pedí a Astoria que me acompañara. No sabía exactamente a dónde me acompañaría, sólo pensaba en lograr respirar profundamente y volver cuando estuviera listo. La llevé de la mano, un poco más informal que nuestra anterior entrada sosteniéndonos por el brazo, y me dirigí a mi antiguo cuarto. Salimos tan rápido de la mira de los demás invitados que me atreví a subir con ella porque sabía que sería el lugar más tranquilo y apropiado para sentirnos seguros y descansar de esa mentira continua. Tampoco habíamos pactado mentir diciendo que éramos el gran matrimonio, pero en algún momento habríamos firmado un acuerdo silencioso, a través de una significativa mirada, en el que era mejor que no les expresáramos a nuestros allegados nuestra incapacidad para congeniar.

Astoria se sentó en una banca verde a los pies de mi antigua cama y suspiró aliviada.

_"Gracias",_ me dijo, _"ya estaba barajando la posibilidad del suicidio"._

_"Tú no eres nada parecida a tu hermana, ¿verdad?",_ solté antes de acercarme una elegante silla frente a ella y de sentarme mirándola. Si me estás cuestionando por comenzar a compararlas, dado que yo estuve en algo con su hermana, no vayas tan rápido, sólo estaba haciendo una buena observación, porque evidentemente Astoria era muy distinta a su hermana. Ambas extrovertidas, sí, pero con la diferencia de que Astoria siempre fue cauta, con reservas, una persona que resultaba todo un misterio. Daphne, por otro lado, era una mujer hermosa pero demasiado buscona, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y antes podría parecer mi perfil ideal de mujer, pero las cosas cambiaron. Yo cambié. No sé si Astoria me pega más, sólo sé que tiene la clase de elegancia a la medida que a mí me gusta, sin resultar una persona amarga. Eso sí, conmigo no se mostraba de la mejor manera, pero eso tendría que cambiar. Se supone que te cuento porque te da curiosidad saber cómo demonios hicimos para no separarnos y por qué.

_"¿A qué te refieres? ¿En personalidad?",_ me preguntó. Yo asentí. Me pareció fácil hablar con ella después de haberme pasado el día entre caras llenas de falsedad y chismes de la alta sociedad. _"Siempre fuimos el agua y el aceite, lo puede notar cualquiera"._ Estiró el cuello hacia un costado y luego a otro, casi como si buscara relajarse. Me pareció extraño que hiciera algo que considero normal enfrente de mí. A veces las personas necesitan de mucha confianza con la otra como para hacer un gesto descontracturado como aquel. De todas maneras, bueno, ya sabes, es mi esposa. Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo… O eso se supone. Pero lo digo en el buen sentido.

_"¿Te preguntaron algo sobre nosotros?"_. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso está mal que lo pregunte? Creo que sé perfectamente cómo me estás mirando, pero es cosa del pasado y ya sucedieron así. _"¿Algo sobre…?"_

_"¿Qué no me preguntaron?, sería la pregunta más simple aquí", _me respondió con sinceridad, tratando de quitarle importancia, aunque sonrosada en las mejillas. Me miró fijamente luego, desde que estábamos allí solos no se había detenido en mis ojos. Al parecer, en ese momento se concentró en ellos porque no volvió a hablar por un rato. _"Si no queremos generar más preguntas incómodas será mejor volver con ellos"._

_"Sí",_ estuve de acuerdo y me puse de pie antes que ella. Y entonces sucedió. Enlazó su mano a la mía, cosa que no tendría por qué hacer hasta que estuviéramos cerca de algunos pares de ojos dispuestos a juzgarnos. Pero estábamos solos y me produjo otra vez una sensación de calor, sólo que esta vez no se fue dejando un vacío. Se mantuvo allí, alojada en alguna parte de mi pecho. Continúe mirándola con seriedad, dejándome llenar por aquello que Pansy me había dicho que sintiera. Y el motivo por el cual decidí contarte parte de este horrendo día navideño, fue por este único pedacito de historia, en la que las cosas que me pasaban ya no me parecían tan espantosas. Nos quedamos ahí, otra vez mirándonos en silencio, con nuestras manos unidas por iniciativa de ella y bastante cerca el uno del otro, y fue la primera vez en que me lo pregunté.

Te preguntarás qué me pregunté. Pues, obviamente, fue ahí cuando por primera vez me intrigó conocer el sabor de un beso suyo. Y no pude contenerme a bajar la mirada a sus labios. Te parecerá cursi, puede que lo sea dicho así, pero realmente era lo que quería en ese momento.

Si lo hice o no es otro tema…

Quisiera contártelo pronto, pero sabes que soy un Malfoy y todavía estoy tratando de hacer a un lado mi orgullo. De todas maneras te lo haré saber tarde o temprano...

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y sobre todo por leer. Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir con respecto a la historia, ya saben dónde hacerlo. Espero que les guste. Evidentemente esto tiene más partes, las iré subiendo en cuanto las tenga. Como dije, estoy en ello. Si acaso el fic subiera en intensidad, avisaría y cambiaría el rating, pero todavía no lo sé, es algo sencillo y espontáneo que elegí contar y espero lo disfruten. Gracias._

_**Locu**_


End file.
